


Day 4: "Will that be all?"

by Disuno



Series: Fictober- 2018 [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Fictober, Fictober 2018, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Helping A Buddy Out, M/M, Making Out, Nipple Play, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 14:17:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disuno/pseuds/Disuno
Summary: work is stressing Jack out and Gabe wants to help relieve that stress.





	Day 4: "Will that be all?"

A knock on the commander's door made Jack look up from his paperwork and told the person to come in.

When the door slides open Gabriel Reyes sauntered in and placed himself on Jack’s desk. “Hey Jack, bosses are calling for another meeting in the main office”

Jack sighs in frustration. He hasn't even gotten to the middle of his paperwork from the first meeting and now they want another?

Rubbing his eyes to try and expel a headache that wanted to appear Jack asks if there was anything else?

“As a matter a fact…” Gabriel trails off as he stands up and goes the door's keypad and Jack could see that Gabe had locked the door. “What are you doing?” the commander asks.

Gabriel turns back to him and just smirks as he heads back towards Jack.

“You look stressed Jack, so I thought I relieve some of it,” he says as he slides around the back of the desk and turns Jack in his chair enough to face him.

“Gabe, you know we can't do that here.” Jack begins to argue.

“Come on boy scout,” Gabriel says as he leans forward to the commander and puts one of his hands on the side of Jack’s face “live a little. I already locked the door so it's not like someone's gonna walk in on us.”

Jack instinctively leaned on the hand. “But—” he tries to argue again but Gabriel puts his thumb on his lips, shushing him. Gabriel then leans the rest of the way and kisses Jack. At first, it was slow and soft but it wasn't long before it turned serious with Gabriel lifting Jack from the chair so he could sit in it himself and then put Jack on his lap.

He then starts to take golden boy’s shirt off, feeling every hard muscle of his abdomen until he got to the man’s chest.

There he began to massage around Jack areola making the blond moan in delight.

Gabriel then, for a brief moment, paused in his administration to look at Jack, to look at the way he was already so disheveled when all they’d done was kiss. The way his cheeks were beautifully red, his eyes dilatated in pleasure and how his dick was straining hard against his pants. He then looked was up with a smile at his longtime friend and pinches both of his nipples at once. Making the blond yelp at the sudden wave of pleasure.

Once Jack regained enough of his composure he asks “W-will that be all?” and grind his hips down to Gabriel’s “Is that all you’re going to do to me, Gabe?”

“Not even close, boy scout,” Gabriel said with a wicked smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings!  
> A day late I know... I just hope that for today I'll be able to make it.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading!!  
> Kudos & comments are always welcomed!  
> please do tell me if I should add any tags
> 
> Have a beautiful day you human you!


End file.
